


The Case of the Dummy Detective

by jjsngadget



Series: John is a Girl OMG [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjsngadget/pseuds/jjsngadget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm new to A03, so any help with formatting my fanfics to look all prettyfied would be much appreciated.</p></blockquote>





	The Case of the Dummy Detective

About Me:

I am an experienced medical doctor returned from Afghanistan

> To answer your many questions:

> 1) Yes I did realize I typed, "Sherlock playing with our son" on my last blog entry. And

> 2) No, I do not need mental health intervention, If you don't believe me, that's not my fault.

I was going to save the retelling of this particular adventure for later, but since you're all clamoring for the details, I'll tell you about it now.

I'm sure you've all read the news lately, about the ###### ###### murder, so I won't bother you with too many specifics. The most amazing thing happened during that case. Now the news is out, I can post this without fear of being labeled crazy. The most brilliant man I have ever known and the father of my child came back. His death was faked in order to eliminate a very large criminal organization. It would have been nice if he had told me before, but I have forgiven him.

A month ago, near the end of March, ###### ##### was killed. The news called it a 'locked-room' mystery, and it was. The only door to his room was locked from the inside and the window was wedged at about two inches open. He was killed with a hollow point bullet, yet no indications of incendiary propellant were found. The Yard were baffled.

I only learned this later, after it was all done. I was too busy with little Sherlock and running the clinic to follow the news.

I was heading to my tube station when I realized I'd forgotten my mobile, so I returned home, only to find an intruder snooping about. My emergency cricket bat took care of him, truly I saw it was Sherlock Holmes before I swung, so the only concession I made was to pull my swing, a little. By then, there was no way I was working, so I called in, and waited for Sherlock to wake up.

He met his son. Then during naptime, we had an argument. I'm still angry with him, but he did it out of love, which I didn't think he was capable of feeling. Some very bad people were watching us this entire time, and would have used me and lil'Sherlock to get to him.

After the argument, Sherlock revealed that #####'s murderer was going to come after him next, so he set an ingenious trap using a shop window dummy. The murderer was caught and Scotland Yard almost collectively had a heart attack at the sight of Sherlock Holmes back from the grave.

Now for what, I'm sure, you're all wondering: Sherlock is being a wonderful father. He's teaching Junior (that's lil'Sherlock's new name, I try to refrain from making Indiana Jones jokes) all about science and deduction. And Junior is teaching his father things too, Sherlock now knows all about the dinosaurs. . . .You wouldn't think that was necessary for a case, but. . . (I'm thinking of writing it up as "The Biting Bones" or something else alliterative).

My therapist almost sectioned me when I started mentioning Sherlock living with us. I ended up having to bring him to a session to convince her. In other news, I now need a new therapist, something to do with embezzling, I was too mortified to pay attention.

Sherlock just informs me it was prescription fraud, not embezzling. I swear that man can read my typing just from the sound of the keys.

Anyway, time to take Sherlock to daycare.

> *comment deleted* - Harry Watson

> HARRY! – Joanna Watson

> Well, I'm sorry. But, you just accepted him! After all that? Should have made him grovel and beg first. – Harry Watson

> Wrong! I could read the monitor from the mirror behind you. Also, you fail to describe how the bullet was introduced to the victim's head. – Sherlock Holmes

> If anyone wants to know, it was a high powered air gun. – Joanna Watson

> Being around Sherlock Holmes is no place for a child – Sally Donovan

> Being around Anderson is no place for an Archaeopteryx. - Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new to A03, so any help with formatting my fanfics to look all prettyfied would be much appreciated.


End file.
